A School Trip To Remember
by lilo17xoxo
Summary: Crossover fic, Hey Arnold/Recess, the kids from Third street meet the kids from P.S 118, What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"Now remember students, the Exchange class from Third street school in California are coming tomorow, everyone will have a partner and I am counting on all of you to show your partner around the neighbourhood, okay? Now here are your partners. Rhonda, you Will be partners with Ashley Armbruster, Nadine you will be partners with Ashley Boulet, Gloria you will be partners with Ashley Tommasian."

"Geez, how many Ashleys are in this class?" Shouted Helga from the back of the room.

"Well Helga, there seems to be five in the class, anyway, Lila you will be partners with Ashley Quinlann, Harold you will be partners with Mikey Blumberg, Eugene you will be partners Gus Griswald, Phoebe you will be partners with Gretchen Grundler, Sid you will be partners with Randal Weems, Gerald you will be partners with Vince LaSalle, Helga you will be partners with Ashley Spinelli and Arnold you will be partners with T.J Detweiller, well that seems to be it, the class will be here tommorow so go home and get ready!"

"Okay class, before we board the plane, I want to read you out your partners, Ashley A your partner is Rhonda Wellington Llyod, Ashley B your partner is Nadine Lills, Ashley T your partner is Gloria McHale, Ashley Q your partner is Lila Sawyer, Mikey your partney is Harold Berman, Gus your partner is Eugene Horowitz, Randal your partner is Sid Riter, Gretchen your partner is Phoebe Hyerdal, Spinelli your partners with Helga Pataki, and T.J your partner is Arnold Shortman, Okay? Great now remember you will be staying with your partner for two weeks! I hope your all have a good time on this trip!"

"Yeah, as long as this chick Helga Pataki isn't some girly girl type." Spinelli whisperd to T.J

"I know hope this Arnold guy is okay."

"Hello class!"said to P.S 118's 4th Grade class they had just come from the airport and despite them being exausted they were ecstatic to meet their partners. steped in "now class partner up!" He said. Everyone got up and tried to locate their partner. Helga walked over to a girl with glases and auburn hair "Hey, do you know who Ashley Spinelli is?"

"Yes, she is over their." Helga saw a girl with black boots stiped tights, a red dress, grey jacket pigtails and an orange beanie, whoever she was, she looked tough, "Thanks...um?"

"Gretchen, do you happen to know who Phoebe Heyerdahl is?"

"Oh yeah! Shes over there," Helga pointed to the petit girl in a blue sweater and glasses, "Oh Thank you!"

"No problem! I'm Helga by the way. "

And she left to find her partner.

"Hey, are you Ashley?"

"Call me Spinelli, are you Helga?"

"You bet toots"

"Cool, this thing is pretty weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I guess it's not that bad, I mean I could be with somone worse, you're no girly-girl I hope, trust me, I'm not, despite the bow."

"Not a girly-girl trust me!"

"Do you have your stuff?"

"Yeah, its in the coach we took from the airport."

"Oh right, we'll be getting it in a minute."

"Cool."

"Okay students, one at a time you and your partner will go and get your things from the coach, Arnold and T.J you go first." said to the class.

"So, what are your family like?" T.J said to Arnold

"Well, I umm there not your normal family, my parents went missing when I was a baby, so my grandparents raised me, in a house full of boarders."

"Hey man, thats really cool, except the part about your parents, thats umm not cool"

Arnold chuckeld "Yeah I guess not, so which bag is yours?"

"The blue one there" and he went to grab it.

"Cool, c'mon we can't hold the others up."

"Yeah" and they walked back

At the end of the day before the final bell rang, everyone had their stuff and was ready to go while was giving her class some safety tips.

"Now class remember, this is not the suburbs, you are in the city now! So be careful!"

The final bell rang and everyone packed up and left.

"So do you wanna walk back to my house drop your stuff and then I'll show you around town?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great."

"Cool, let's go then"

They headed off to Helga's house.

"So this is my room, it's not much."

"Don't be stupid, its nice."

"Thanks."

"Hey, whats in here." Spinelli went to open Helga's closet.

"N..nothing, nothing!" Helga said nervously, but it was too late, Spinelli had gone inside, Helga followed in after her "No! Don't look at it! It's nothing!"

"It doesn't look like nothing...is that a shrine? What is this? Oh my God, is this to that football headed kid in your class? T.J's partner?"

"No...its just you know...Abstract, yeah Abstract!"

"Don't lie Helga, you have Arnold written all over your walls!"

"Fine, I may have the teeniest little crush on him..."

"Liar, you love him"

"Yeah! Okay, so I love him..."

"That is so cute!"

"No its not, Crimeny, this was NOT supposed to happen, listen you cannot tell anyone! Not even T.J!"

"Don't worry! I would never do that! Now c'mon you have to show me around!"

Helga looked at her strangely, no one had ever taken this very well, ever! Not even Lila.

"So, do you want to head out, Gerald and Vince should be at Gerald Field right now." Arnold said.

"Gerald Field?"

"Don't ask"

"Okay, yeah let's head out."

They headed over to Gerald field where, Gerald, Vince, Gretchen and Phoebe were.

"Hey guys!" Arnold and T.J said in unison

"Hey!" Said Gerald

"So where do you want to show everybody?"Asked Phoebe

"How about we go to the park, or see a movie or we could go to Slausons?"Arnold suggested.

"Why don't we go see Evil Twin 3, and then go get a milkshake?" Said Gerald

"Yeah!" Said everyone

"Hey guys wait up!" Helga shouted from behind,

"Yeah wait!" Spinelli said

"Oh hey Spin." Said T.J with a giant smile on his face

"So what are you guys doing?"

"We were going to watch a movie and then buy a milkshake!" Said Phoebe

"Cool, we'll tag along then." Said Helga

"Alright" said Phoebe

"So here it is, c'mon we'll get the tickets." Said Arnold refering to Gerald, Phoebe and Helga.

"Yeah" said Helga

After everyone had bought their tickets, everyone was lining up to pay for their snacks.

Spinelli nudged helga in the ribs and pointed at the back of Arnold's head with a huge grin on her face.

"Shut up" she whisperd, she nudged Spinelli and pointed at the back of T.J, Spinelli blushed bright red, and Helga eyes popped out of their sockets "You!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine!"

After they left the movie, they were walking to Slausons, "So is this the milkshake store?"said Vince

"Yeah, come on" said Helga.

They ordered their milkshakes

"So what is it like in California?" Said Gerald

"Its nice we live in the middle so its not like its the golden coast or anything, but its nice."said T.J

"Do you like living in the city?" Asked Gretchen

"Oh yes, it seems very different from how you describe suburban California." Said Phoebe

"It is, everything is so much more busy here, more lively and exciting!" Said Spinelli

"I can't wait to see your school in two weeks!" Said Arnold "It seems so much cooler then ours!"

"Yeah, you'll think that until you meet Finster!"said Vince

"Who's Finster?"said Arnold

"Trust me Arnold, you don't even want to know!" Said Gretchen

Spinelli and Helga went up to her room and the second she closed the door she confronted her.

"You have a crush! On T.J!"

"Fine, but you better not spill the beans about it or I'll kill you!"

"Only if you keep your mouth shut about Arnold!"

They both burst out laughing and for the next few hours talked only about their crushes.

"And then I had to confess to her, to get the part." Helga said "But I nailed it anyway."

"The kiss or the role?" Spinelli said with a smirk on her face

"Both!"


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold and T.J were in Arnolds room, T.J was telling Arnold about California,

what he would see there, about his teachers and his family, "And I have a stupid sister named Beckey, she is so annoying!" He said

"I'm sure its not that bad T.J, Gerald has a brother and a sister, and umm yeah well I guess they are pretty annoying at times."

T.J laughed, "So, your grandparents are really cool, mine are nothing like that!"

"Yeah, you get used to it eventually."

"I guess."

"So who are your friends from school?"

"Well, I have five best friends, Vince, Mikey, Gus, Gretchen and Spinelli."

"Oh yeah? Cool, Gerald would be my best friend."

"Cool!"

"So, are you looking forward to going back to the school tomorow?"

"Yeah, it should be good, your teachers realy nice."

" ? Yeah he is, better than are last teacher , ugh I don't even wanna talk about it..."

"That bad? Man..."

"Yeah...Anyway we better get to bed, big day tomorow."

"Good idea, im tired."

Gerald and Vince were outside playing basketball and talking about eachother's schools, "I'm tellin' you man, is the worst possible teacher, you could ever get on recess duty, and Randal teaming up with her, it just the worst!"

"Aww man, you sure pulled the short straws on that one! Ours change around so everyday is different, it's good that way, so if there is a teacher you don't like, you don't have to stick

them that long."

"Wish our school was like that, but atleast were Finster-Free for two whole weeks!"

"Yeah, do you wanna go inside now? It's freezing out here!"

"Yeah, c'mon."

Helga and Spinelli were in Helga's room talking about their crushes, "And then I had to go to the dump! To find the hat! It was too gross."said Helga

"Haha! No, i'll give you a story! So it was parents night, at my school and my mom says right in front of everyone, about T.J! I almost died!"

"Really? If my mom did that I would run to mexico, and never come back."

"Run?"

"Yes, can you imagine how awkward it would be waiting for a cab?"

"Oh my God, that would be hilarious!"

"So, have you ever kissed him?" Asked Helga

"Once, but it was a dare, you?"

"Three times."Helga said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Three?"

"In a play, on the beach, and on top of a roof!"

"I'm not even going to ask..."

"Yeah, right im exahsted, im headin to bed."

"Me too, night Helga."

"Night"

A/N- I know its not very long! Im sorry! X


End file.
